goblinscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Goblins' Introduction
Description Published online on June 26, 2005 The Goblin's Introduction is the title of the first update of Goblins. This update begins Book One with the introduction of an unknown Paladin and of Dies Horribly and the future Goblin Adventuring Party. Transcript Page 1 From: p.1 :Panel 1 :Scene: ( forest landscape - a tree ) :Panel 2 :Scene: ( forest landscape - a tree - Unknown Paladin ) ::Paladin: {I think I lost them} ::Paladin: "Huff" ::Paladin: "Huff" :Panel 3 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Unknown Paladin ) ::Voices: "I call dibs on his gauntlets" ::Paladin: *Curious* :Panel 4 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Unknown Paladin ) ::Voices: "Quiet or he'll hear us!" ::Paladin: *surprised* :Panel 5 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Unknown Paladin - Paladin's Handbook ) ::Paladin's Handbook: -Flip- -Flip- ::Paladin: *reading* :Panel 6 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Unknown Paladin - Paladin's Handbook ) ::Paladin's Handbook: Paladin Rule #38... When the minions of evil start calling dibs on your gear, pray or run. ::Paladin: *reading* :Panel 7 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Unknown Paladin - Paladin's Handbook ) ::Paladin: *shocked* :Panel 8 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Unknown Paladin ) ::Paladin: "AAAA!" ::Paladin: *scared* *screaming* Page 2 From: p.2 :Panel 1 :Scene: ( bushes - Goblin 1 - Unknown Paladin - Goblin 2 ) ::goblins: *Jump out of the bushes* ::Paladin: *surprised* *drops book* :Panel 2 :Scene: ( bushes - Goblin 1 - Goblin 2 ) ::goblins: *preparing to stab paladin with spears* :Panel 3 :Scene: ( bushes - Goblin 1 - Goblin 2 ) ::goblins: *looking at each other, holding their spears in the Paladin on the ground* :Panel 4 :Scene: ( bushes - Goblin 1 - Goblin 2 ) ::Goblin 1: "Thank the gods for attacks of opportunity, eh?" ::Goblin 2: "Seriously" :Panel 5 :Scene: ( "Goblins" spelled out in feathers or leaves - subtitle: "Life Through Their Eyes" ) Page 3 From: p.3 :Panel 1 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Goblin 1 - Goblin 2 - Chief - Goblin 3 ) ::Chief: "Alright goblins, this was a good battle. But let's not forget that the adventurers that attacked us today were all rookies." :Panel 2 :Scene: ( bushes - Chief ) ::Chief: "Never forget that at any time we could be attacked by much more powerful adventurers so we have to always keep on top of our game." :Panel 3 :Scene: ( bushes - Fumbles - Chief ::Chief: "Fumbles, I want you to seriously work on your aim, ok?" :Panel 4 :Scene: ( bushes - Goblin 3 - Fumbles - Chief ) ::Goblin 3: *stuck with five arrows* *glaring at Fumbles* ::Goblin 3: "Yes." ::Goblin 3: "Please do. ::Fumbles: "Look, I said I was sorry." Page 4 From: p.4 :Panel 1 :Scene: ( bushes - One Eye - Big Ears ::Chief: *off-panel* "One-Eye and Big Ears, go clean up the dead rogue and wizard." ::One Eye: "Okay." ::Big Ears: "No problem." :Panel 2 :Scene: ( bushes - [[Can't-Think-of-a-Name-Cause-He-Looks-Like-a-Regular-Guy ) ::Chief: *off-panel* "Can't-Think-of-a-Name-Cause-He-Looks-Like-a-Regular-Guy, go get the fortune teller and tell her it's safe to tend to the wounded." ::"Regular-Guy": "Sure, Chief." :Panel 3 :Scene: ( bushes - Chief ) ::Chief: "Now as I was saying..." ::Complains: *off-panel* "I have a question Chief." :Panel 4 :Scene: ( bushes - Chief ) ::Chief: "Sigh." :Panel 5 :Scene: ( bushes - Chief ) ::Chief: *spreads arms and rolls eyes* ::Chief: "What is it, Complains-of-Names?" :Panel 6 :Scene: ( bushes - Complains of Names ) ::Complains: "What's the deal with our names? I mean, I can see how we sometimes name our young after physical features or personality traits, but do we really have to let our tribe's fortune teller name some of the newborns?" :Panel 7 :Scene: ( bushes - Complains - Dies Horribly ) ::Complains: *points sword at Dies* ::Complains: "Poor Dies-Horribly here, has been living in fear his whole life!" ::Dies: *trembling* :Panel 8 :Scene: ( bushes - Dies ) ::Dies: *still trembling* ::Dies: "FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT SWORD!!!" :Panel 9 :Scene: ( bushes - Complains ) ::Complains: *sneers* ::Complains: "And the only reason you were made chief was because it's your name!" Page 5 From: p.5 :Panel 1 :Scene: ( bushes - Chief - Complains ) ::Chief: *glaring and poking finger at Complains* ::Chief: "Now hold it! I was named Chief because it was my destiny to..." :Panel 2 :Scene: ( bushes - Chief - Complains ) ::Young and Beautiful: *off-panel* "I have had a vision!" ::Chief: *turns to look toward Young and Beautiful* :Panel 3 :Scene: ( bushes - Young and Beautiful - Chief - Complains ) ::Chief: "What have you seen, Young-and-Beautiful, the fortune teller?" ::Complains: *arms crossed* *rolls eyes* ::Complains: {I can't believe we even let her name herself.} :Panel 4 :Scene: ( bushes - Young and Beautiful ) ::Young and Beautiful: "Tomorrow our village will be attacked by three adventurers! Therefore, I have used my powers of scrying to create these sheets of paper that describe their strengths and weaknesses." :Panel 5 :Scene: ( bushes - Chief - Complains ) ::Chief: "Papers that detail their very character? What do you call these 'character sheets'?" ::Complains: *buries face in hand* ::Complains: "Sigh." ::Complains: "Here we go." :Panel 6 :Scene: ( bushes - Young and Beautiful ) ::Young and Beautiful: "I call the character sheets'...'" ::Young and Beautiful: "... Stuff-About-People-We-Don't-Know papers." ::Complains: *off-panel* "Oh for the love of..." Page 6 From: p.6 :Panel 1 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Young and Beautiful - Chief ) ::Chief: "Wow! That's even better than your twenty sided stones with numbers stained into them by a special dye." ::Chief: "Your dyed twenties." ::Young and Beautiful: "You mean my Make-Numbers-Go-Even-Though-You-Don't-Know-Which-Numbers-Will-Show-Up stones?" ::Chief: "Yes!" :Panel 2 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Young and Beautiful - Chief - Complains ) ::Complains: *frustrated* *walks away* ::Complains: "That does it! I'm gonna go paint my collection of Pewter-Incarnations-of-Various-Monsters-and-Adventurers." :Panel 3 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Young and Beautiful - Chief ) ::Young and Beautiful and Chief: *look at each other questioningly* :Panel 4 :Scene: ( forest landscape - Young and Beautiful - Chief ) ::Chief: "Hmf." ::Chief: "Figures." Appearances *''Unknown Paladin'' *''Paladin's Handbook'' *''Chief'' *''Fumbles'' *''One Eye'' *''Big Ears'' *''Complains of Names'' *''Dies Horribly'' *''Various unnamed goblins'' Category:Comic Updates